1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfacially cross-linked articles, of a type useful in catheter applications, and to a novel method of making such surfacially cross-linked articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catheters are widely utilized in a variety of medical interventions in which material is transported to a corporeal locus, e.g. within the vascular system.
The catheter in such applications must be translated through a corporeal lumen, and therefore must be of a flexible character. At the same time, the catheter must possess sufficient structural rigidity to prevent collapse or even partial occlusion as a result of being "threaded" through the tortuous path of the vasculature.
Catheters may be of widely varying type. Catheters are used for example in angioplasty, including guide catheters for procedures such as balloon or laser angioplasty. In some applications, the use of the catheter requires a particular shape or shaping capability.
An example is the Judkins catheter whose distal portion is inserted into the left coronary artery during cardiac intervention. The Judkins catheter is shaped (by heat-forming) with a main straight portion and a curved distal portion, so that its overall form is of generally "J"-shape. The curvate character of the distal portion of the Judkins catheter requires that it have sufficient flexibility to be distended to a linear conformation, and that when introduced into the left coronary arterial locus the distal portion returns to its curvate form (for entry into the ostium of the coronary artery). Catheters of the foregoing types thus require a concurrent flexibility/rigidity enabling the distension of the catheter, with subsequent recovery of an initial shape when the distending force is discontinued.
The art continues to seek improvement in catheter articles.